All I Ask of You
by Dream-tiger
Summary: My first Koori no Mamono no Monogatari fic. It's a NightZaha or NeiZaha..whatever you like...I'm not sure if this is a drabble or a oneshot but it's something and it's cute. In Zaha's POV. Please review.


I looked at this place and noticed only 5 fictions….This must be changed! So I said to my self oh what the hell, I'll write one….In fact I will write a Night/Zaha ficcie thing. Now of course this is my first of The ice cold demon tale (wrote the name in English because I don't feel like writing all that mess which is the real name) I have written. Be warned. I'm not sure what to categorize this fic as but yeah….it's a fic…. Enjoy. Zaha may be ooc in this because I am thinking too much into one moment that happened in the manga. Don't mind me….

* * *

"Night, don't!" My screams fall on deaf ears. You were always so willing to follow leader no matter where he trotted to. I was always willing to follow you but you never seemed to care. You believe that no one understands the way you feel. Funny how those things work.

Why does leader care for that human so much and forgot us? It's a question you always ask. I have a question as well. Why is it that you care for leader so much and forgot me? Even now Ishuca is the only one who has brought you to your senses. Yes, leader would be sad if he ate you. But don't you see, Night. I would be sad too. Why is it that your name symbolizes the dark when that is where you keep me hidden? Why can't I be the one you fight for?

I run to you and quickly embrace you. You barely register the weight change on your arm. Do I mean that little to you? You may not notice but it hurts when you don't see me. I don't let these thoughts get to me. They would have no bearing now. So instead of being saddened by your obvious lack of attention to me, I began to chasticize you for trying something so stupid. What made you do this, Night? Are you really that more in love with leader? I'm not mad at leader for this, I also care about him. But I never cared about leader the way I care about you.

You waited for him. Always waited for him to return to us. Even as I watched you struggle with you're own childish fancy, I never told you how I felt. You acted more like an abandoned child, than a heartbroken lover so I let it slide. I could have told you and seen where we could have gone with it. I had many opportunities to do that. Yet still my heart was twisted in my chest and my lips remained shut. The words, of course, never came out.

Then this happened. You were so willing to give your life to leader. So willing to throw everything away. Now the childishness had faded and I saw things in a different light. Why was it that not leaving us wasn't important anymore. Is this the way you always thought of us. If tears are running down my cheeks now don't stare. I can't stand t have your eyes watching me when I know they only see through me. It's as if I am invisible and there is nothing that can change that. Leader is the only concrete thing in your world, isn't he?

What if I told you how I felt? What if I reached out and grabbed your dreams with these two hands? Would you notice me then or turn from my form instantly? Would I mean anything to you if I could just reach your light. Yes, I mentioned you as a light.

Demons are thought to be creatures created from darkness. You and I are suppose to be unfeeling, malevolent creatures. However, my heart still remains by you and I know you can feel it. You're name even has darkness within its meaning. No, it has light. For even though the night is shrouded in darkness there is always a light glimmering down. Sometimes it's nothing but stardust. However, you're light shines through more brilliant than the stars at night. You are the moonlight that illuminates the earth below and brings love into foolish dreamers. Foolish dreamers that believe the moon could help them with happiness and romance. I guess I am one of them.

When the night ends and the moon leaves the sky, I am saddened. I do not wish for the sun's gentle ray nor do I want to hear the morning birds sing. I miss the moon that is your light and the beautiful stardust that are your eyes. I miss the night. I miss you. Everyday I miss you even though you are with me. Even if you are here you don't see me. Like the wind does not feel you and time does not age, you do not see. Perhaps such is fate and that is our legacy.

Just do one thing for me, Night. I don't ask for your undying love. I know that that is too much to ask. I just want you to say you need me once in a while. No matter what is for just let me be beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Night, that's all I ask of you.

* * *

There you go ppls….Don't flame me….I wrote this on the spur of the moment ok. Anyway yes the ending was Phantom of the opera….I don't own any of the characters or the phantom of the opera…though I wish I did…I know this is a late disclaimer but deal with it. Yes I know it is ridiculously short….I think it's a drabble…then again I'm not sure what a drabble is…. 


End file.
